In the Begin Following the End
by majorslashsquad
Summary: Dean thought he had what he wanted with Roman and Seth. But will thinking about how it got started, seeing the present for what it is, and the influence of one Bray Wyatt be too much for him to take? Or will he just stick with the flawed mess he has? Rating for language and sex.
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I'm just borrowing them. What they do outside the ring is their business. What I write in fictional form is mine. Seems fair to me.

Dean wasn't entirely sure how he had gotten to the point he was now. Walking around this small park aimlessly in some small town was not something he was expecting. The bizarre situation he found himself with his two, yes, two lovers? He supposed he should have seen it coming as he walked up a small hill, but of course he would never admit it. He chuckled bitterly at the thought of his predicament and the look of pity Seth thought to throw his way before he walked away with Roman after yet another fight. And no, that was not a tear in the corner of his eye, thank you very much.

In quiet of the afternoon, while children were still in school, he was safe to try and figure out where the hell it all had gone so horribly wrong. He remembered meeting Seth Rollins and being impressed from his storied career before coming to FCW. It was only natural that he would want to start a feud with him and fighting tooth and nail to get every victory he could over the slightly smaller man. Over time, the rivalry had brought up feelings other than competitive tension. Then, one night it just sort of happened.

"That was a cheap shot asshole!" Seth glared at Dean from across the locker room.

Dean smirked at the younger wrestler. "What's the matter, kid? Pissed because I caught you off guard? What the hell were you staring at, anyway?" He laughed at the other man.

"It doesn't matter," Seth shot back, but he couldn't seem to look Dean in the eyes. Was his face turning red? Wait a minute.

"Ah, Sethie," Dean cooed. "Did I catch you while you were checking me out mid match?" Seth said nothing and seemed to be trying to leave. "Wait, don't go, Sethie. You were lost in my baby blues, and I caught you at just the right time, didn't I? That is just so so-"

"Knock it off, Ambrose! Seth snapped. "It's not like that!"

"Well, something distracted you," Dean pretended to think about the subject at length. "Hmmm it wasn't the ref; he ain't your type. Were you watching someone in the crowd? That one buff body builder up front may be your type. Yeah, he could be your daddy."

"Goddammit, Dean I swear to God-"

"Nah, see I think you just got a little lost in my eyes, and you just couldn't control yourself." Seth pinched the bridge of his nose. This didn't seem to be going the way he had planned it in his head. Not that Dean really cared. He just enjoyed messing with the other man off as much as humanly possible.

"You make things so hard sometimes, Dean." Seth finally managed softly.

"I make what so hard? Seriously, Rollins, I know we're feuding now but it's not like we actually hate each other." Dean was genuinely lost. "I like you more than half the guys here. You're a helluva wrestler. What's, like, on your mind that you're acting like a little kid?"

Seth stared at Dean straight in the eyes again and his face was definitely red. "Forget it, Dean," he replied. "Just forget it, alright? I'll see you at the gym or something." He turned to leave.

"Wait" Dean went to stop him. "What the fuck, Rollins? What's with you?" He grabbed Seth's shoulder and spun Seth around. Their eyes met, and Suddenly both wrestlers just stared at each other.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Seth asked.

"What I think you really came here to do," Dean said. He leaned in before the other man could stop him and kissed him softly on the mouth. He couldn't deny it felt pretty nice. Seth jerked back and tried to look indignant, but he also seemed to enjoy the small kiss.

The next thing both men knew, their lips were fused together and later, Dean found himself in Seth's hotel room engaged in a physical match of a completely different nature from what was in front of the crowd. And all throughout neither he or Seth could deny what they were feeling as he moved inside Seth's hungry body.

"Fuck, Dean," Seth moaned softly.

"You like this, Sethie," Dean said soothingly between thrusts." Seth rolled his eyes and chuckled even as he moaned. He ran his nails down Dean's back and urged him to keep going.

Dean gave a sad smile as he remembered that night. The morning after, he had gotten breakfast for the both of them, and they spent the day working out and talking about their lives. The relationship seemed to take off after that. Despite little shit that all couples have like Seth being a neat freak and kind of uptight, while he was maybe a little slobbish and played back, they did well. If anything what they had outside the ring motivated them to work that much harder in the ring. They seemed determined to get called up together and keep whatever they had going. Then they found themselves starting this new faction. That's when Roman was thrown in their lives.

"So what exactly is this stable going to be about, anyway?" Roman asked as he looked over at his new teammates.

"You guys are going to be the vigilante hounds of justice," HHH said to him. :You are going to root out all that is corrupt in the WWE and you are going to take it out. The legends that sit on their laurels and show up for a cheap pop? You guys are taking them down. Cena, the Rock, the Undertaker, and anyone else that piss you off? Take them out. You, my friends, are going to unleash hell."

Dean nodded his head, impressed at the pitch." Hounds, huh?" he said slowly. He mulled the words over in this mind his head lulling from side to side. Seth laughed and shook his head as he watched the newly dubbed "lunatic fringe" move. "I like it. What do you think, Mr. Architect?"

"I think this is something I can get behind. You always were the crazy guy, and I've always been, well, you know."

"The nerd?: Dean threw out there. He laughed at the mock glare Seth gave him. "And that leaves you, Roman. The quiet powerhouse that can kick some serious ass. I think it works for you." Roman shrugged his shoulders at Dean and Seth's assessment. It would have been nice to do something that got him out of the Rock's shadow. If it meant having to take him out in the ring, so be it. It's not like he couldn't use to get knocked down a couple of pegs, anyway.

"Yeah this is something I can get behind, " he finally said. He glanced over at Seth with a soft smile. "I've got the perfect team to back me," Seth smiled back, and it was then that Dean had noticed the same blush he got when Seth looked at him the first time.

Looking back, Dean had wished he would have paid more attention to the subtle signs. Seth and Roman would suddenly disappear for small chunks of time, maybe fifteen minutes tops. Then there was the way they seemed to communicate without talking. The shared jokes, the subtle touches, the quiet glances, he had missed them all. If he had seen it, may have been able to stop this shit from happening in the first place. But what could he have actually done? The attraction between Roman and Seth was forming in front of his very eyes, and it wasn't long before Roman's eyes fixed on him as well.

"Hey, Roman," Dean had taken him aside to a secluded part of an arena one night. "You know that Seth and I are together, right?" Roman looked surprised, uneasy, and then finally slightly embarrassed. "What's up with you acting like you can just move in on him or me for that matter?"

"Hey, it's not what you think," Roman said putting his hands up in defense.

"Really, now?" Dean asked skeptically. "What am I supposed to make of you constantly flirting with the both of us, Rome? Do you think I'm stupid? And where do you guys keep on disappearing to, anyway? I do notice, you know."

"Look, Dean," Roman moved to touch Dean's arm, but then thought better of it. "I've been talking to Seth for a while now, but neither of us knew how you felt, so we've kind of been careful about it, but now I'm just rambling, and you're probably wondering what's going on."

"Huh?" Dean asked his head tilting to the side.

"What Roman is trying to say, and failing miserably at," Seth said as he approached the two men," is that we both know that you are attracted to Roman, but you still want to be with me. And Roman likes the both of us, but he didn't know how to tell you. Something about getting punched in the face" He chuckled at the last part.

Roman nodded sheepishly, but Dean was confused and asked, "Seth, what are you saying?"

"I was kind of hoping we could all be in a relationship together," Seth said frankly. "I know that you're attracted to him, and Roman has felt something for you for a while now."

"So, when were you going to tell me?" Dean asked, feeling kind of hurt. For a split second, his stomach dropped "Wait, have you two been-"

"No!, "Seth said sternly taking Dean's hands in his. He was quick to lean in and kiss Dean on the mouth. He rested his forehead on Dean's and their eyes locked. "We would never do anything without you saying it's OK. I just wasn't sure how to bring it up, and with everything shifting around the way it is.-"

"But now that you brought it up," Roman interjected. He walked over and Seth moved back slowly. He cupped Dean's cheek in his hand and leaned in placing a chaste kiss on Dean's forehead. Dean cautiously looked over at Seth for any signs of resentment, but all he saw was trust, love, and a touch of nervousness. He looked back to Roman and thought about the idea of actually being with both men at the same time.

He backed away slowly from Roman and walked towards Seth saying, "I just don't know about this, Seth. I kind of like it to be the two of us." He took Seth's hands and walked them away from where Roman was standing. "This feels kind of weird." It was then he noticed Seth's eyes were trained on Roman's with a look of hurt and longing. He let out a long sigh. "You really do want this, don't you?" Seth looked at him and nodded slowly.

"I guess I'm willing to give it a try," he said slowly. The glow of Seth's face meant so much to him, and he was happy that his lover was happy. "But, I mean, we need to take this shit slowly. I can't say I'm 100% with this."

"That's fine Dean," Roman assured him. He approached him again pulling Dean into a loose hug to not startle him. "I've got a house in Florida. Why don't you guys stay with me down there the next time we have time off?"

"That would be nice," Dean said. He relaxed into the embrace, deciding he liked the way it made him feel.

"Boo!" Dean nearly fell out of the swing at the voice, barely catching on to the chains to steady himself. He glared up at none other than Bray Wyatt.

They were in the middle of a hot feud with the family for a couple of months now, and he could not stand the family patriarch whatsoever. He hated how the smug fucker was seated in is old man rocking chair while the bigger guys did most of the work. That shit was just lazy. The goons that followed him pissed him off just as much. Luke and Erick followed their leader like a couple of blind fools as if he were some kind of god. It was disgusting.

"Did I catch you at a bad time, Dean?" Bray asked with a twinkle in his eye. He continued to laugh loudly as Dean righted himself in the swing and get up. He found himself toe to toe with the slightly larger man without really thinking.

"Do you want to fight me, Wyatt?" He spat out angrily. He rolled his shoulders and mentally prepared himself for the fight he was sure was about to happen. But it never did. Bray merely watched him with amusement. Oh, shit, wait. Where the hell were his minions? Seth and Roman were off elsewhere, and he was screwed. As if reading his mind Bray shook his head.

"It's just you and me, Dean," he said with a far off smile. "And I'm not here to fight you. I came here to talk."

Dean wasn't having any of this. "Talk?" he scoffed at Bray. "What exactly do you and I have to talk about, hmm? Want to see who the bigger freak is between the two of us? Because that title clearly belongs to you."

"Perhaps," Bray responded serenely. "But when it comes to you and your shield brethren." He paused and gave Dean a lecherous smile. "An odd word to used, I must confess. If people knew what, ahem, "brothers" did behind closed doors, what would they think?"

"That is nobody's business but ours!" Dean snapped back pointing his finger at the other man. He started to pace back and forth. He knew people talked shit about them and speculated what went on. Not that they dared asked them, of course. To hear this bullshit from Bray of all people was too much for him.

"You're right," Bray conceded gently as if he was pacifying a small child. "But all the same, the word going around is that there seems to be trouble in paradise, isn't there? Word is your bed isn't big enough for you and Mr. Regns."

"People need to see their fucking mouths shut," Dean sneered at Bray. "And you need to worry more about me not killing you."

"You haven't done anything yet, Dean," Bray pointed out. He stretched his arms out in a challenging gesture. "What's to stop you? We're all alone here. What's to stop you from getting in a shot or two?"

"What the fuck do you want, Bray? Really?" Dean asked frustrated.

"Well, it seems that you aren't quite on the same page for a while. Not since a little before your incident with a certain punk?" Bray said smugly.

"We moved past that," Dean said, wincing at the memory of being speared by his own teammate. He had been pissed for days after, and Roman had gotten prickly and defensive. But Seth was not about to listen to some drawn out fight, so he had taken Roman aside (it had always been the other guy to get the private moment), and they had made up if a little begrudgingly.

"Ah, but darling," Bray cooed. "Is this really what you want? Are you feeling loved and cherished like you wanted. I see it, you know. Your desire to feel wanted and be the death of you if you're not careful.

"Screw you, Wyatt! I'm not some chick, alright?"

"But you still want to feel like you're needed. And you aren't getting any of that; not with big daddy Roman to do all the work."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Bray?" Dean laughed incredulously. "I have everything I could ask for and more. I've got two, two guys that-"

"Are growing deeper and deeper in love," Bray finished for him. Then with an evil grin, he added," with each other. You're becoming a third wheel, darling."

"Don't call me that, Wyatt," Dean's voice suddenly was dangerously dark. "I swear to God, I will end you."

"Will you, now?" Bray asked. Then he had the audacity to step closer to Dean. "Now, that I would love to see." Another few steps closer, and they were almost face to face. "Why are you still with them, Dean? Do they really make you happy, or are they just a bog old security blanket you can cling to? I can't imagine the sex can be so great to cover the flaws."

"There are no flaws, Wyatt."

"Then why are you crying?" Bray reached out his hand and gently wiped away a small amount of moisture in the corner of his eyes. Yet, Dean could not force himself to move away. He would never admit to it, but this was the first time he had been touched like that in almost two weeks. And there was no way in hell he would admit it felt so, well, good. Wait, what? "Why do you let yourself carry around such pain and cling to the past that doesn't exist? They don't want you anymore."

"Yes, they do!" Dean angrily moved away from Bray. "We're fucking fine, thank you very much! And I don't need something like you lecturing me about who I love!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Dean, " Bray said with a dark look. "Deep down, though, you know none of it is real." He watched Dean storm off and took a deep breath. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought it would be, Sister. But for our sake, I hope I can manage this."

Dean couldn't believe the nerve of Bray to call him on his problems with his guys. That asshole was going to get it the next time they were in the ring, that was for fucking sure. The walk back to where they were staying for the night was filled with ideas for what to do when that time came. He had no time to think about the one touch. No, not at all. By the time he got back, it was not on his mind at all. That is what he was telling himself anyway.

He got in the room, and he found Seth sitting on the bed staring at the room service menu. It was then that he realized he was pretty hungry as well. With a new resolve, he found himself crawling behind Seth on the bed and wrapping his arms around his lover and kissed him on the neck gently. Seth jumped but then smiled at Dean wearily.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked gently.

"I feel better now that I'm with you," Dean said teasingly. "He looked over the menu and then they ordered their food. "Hey, where's Roman?

"He's doing some family stuff tonight," Seth said shrugging. It had been a while since he had spent any time with his family on the roster. They were probably holed up in one of their rooms playing video games or something.

The food arrived fairly quickly, and they ate in a comfortable silence. After they finished and had cleaned up, they turned on the TV and Seth was sitting next to him on the bed. Feeling bold, Dean started to scoot closer and closer to Seth until he could put an arm around Seth's shoulder and pull him in. Seth rested his head on Dean's shoulder and allowed it. After twenty minutes, Dean leaned his head in and placed a soft kiss on Seth's neck. Dean's other hand moved over and rested on Seth's stomach, He placed a couple more kisses along Seth's throat, not noticing Seth tense as he realized what was going on.

"Dean," he breathed quietly. "Dean, come on, we shouldn't do this without Ro."

"Sure we can," Dean husked out. "You've done it with just you and Roman before." Seth tensed even further. "It's alright, babe. It's not like I'm mad or anything. No jealousy, right?" He breathed into Seth's ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth the way he knew Seth liked it.

"Right," Seth groaned. He did miss the feeling of being with Dean, but their travel schedule and stress were allowing for less and less intimate time. He allowed Dean to pull him in for a long kiss and let himself be guided to lay on his back. Dean eagerly straddled Seth's slender hips, happy to feel the familiarity of the other man's body. Their lips met in a slow sweet kiss as their hands went to various places they knew the other liked being touched. Their clothes started to come off slowly and each inch of exposed skin was treated with a soft caress or lick. Once down to their briefs, Dean kissed his way down Seth's stomach getting ready to peel away the last piece of fabric left. Seth was surrendering himself to the feeling of Dean's mouth and was caught up in the heat of the moment.

"That feels amazing," he breathed as his stomach muscles rippled under Dean's skilled tongue. He giggled when he felt Dean hook his fingers underneath the elastic of his briefs. Finally taking the length in his mouth, he reveled in the sounds that flowed from Seth's mouth. He closed his eyes and put every ounce of effort he had into what he was doing. His tongue moved in tandem with the rest of his mouth to make sure no inch of Seth was untouched by him. After a bit, he let Seth out of his mouth and stroked him slowly.

"Are you enjoying this, Sethie?" he asked, using Seth's pet name with the same ease he used it all that time before.

"Yeah," Seth groaned out. "This is amazing."

Dean grinned and went back to sucking off the smaller man. This was easily one of his favorite things to do. He always enjoyed the looks on his partners' faces when he did this. Their eyes would be screwed shut and they would be breathing hard, struggling not to come undone too soon. And the sounds they made were always so sweet and rewarding. He closed his eyes and blindly reached for the lube on the bedside table. Coating a finger, he slowly interred it inside Seth's body, looking for that one spot that would drive him wild. A loud cry proved the had found it. He proceeded to touch it relentlessly while going down as far as he could go. Once he had-

"Roman!" Seth finally cried out as he released into Dean's mouth.

The volume of Seth's release forced him to swallow, but he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. He slowly looked up the bed where Seth realized what he had just called out, and he was suddenly pale. The blank look on Dean's face only made him more self-conscious about the situation.

"I-I-babe," he said softly, "I am so sorry. I did not mean to say that, it just kind of came out, and-"

"It's fine," Dean forced a small smile. He moved up back to the head of the bed and took Seth back in his arms. They stated like this for a couple of minutes before Dean went to use the bathroom. and brush his incident had killed any desire he had for sex. When he came out, Seth went in and they prepared for bed. Seth curled up next to Dean's side and rested his head on his chest.

"You know I love you, right?" Dean whispered softly.

"Of course, I do," Seth said sleepily before drifting off.

Dean wrapped an arm around Seth's torso, determined to feel the same closeness he felt with him before, but he couldn't stop Bray's words drifting through his head before falling asleep.

And he sure as fuck couldn't get Bray to shut up when he woke the next morning to find cold sheets and Seth sleeping next to none other than Roman Reigns. This was going to be a long ass day.

A/N: It's been a while since my last update, but fear not. Our Love is still being written. First, I held off because of a rumored sister Abigail appearance, and I wanted to write accordingly, and then I just had draft issues. That and I really wanted to get out these guys' back story. An update is probably coming within the next couple of weeks, maybe two chapters depending on what I have. This is going to be a two-shot, but let me know what you think and as always thanks for reading.


End file.
